rise of the Xenoponies
by jaketheripper
Summary: the newest breakthrough in pony technology is here, Shell, the cybernetic pony(basically a terminator pony) has his first assignment when an odd organism threatens equestria.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony

rise of the Xenoponies

grease had just finished her best work yet, she, as an inventor, was always looking for new ways to impress her mistress, celestia, this time she had designed a cybernetic pony that would protect her and equestria at all costs, especially protective of fillies, whislt upholding the values of all, Love and Tolerance.

she stared at the bare frame for a bit, "i think for the sake of non freakishness, you need skin."

she began to design a skin for him, she decided to make it male to save time and effort on programming, she gave him green fur to make sure he'd be told apart from the others, and then her work was finished, "i'll call you shell." she giggled, she turned him on and his dull gray eyes sprang up red, he snapped to attention and looked at his creator, "hello, i'm shell, what's your name?"

Grease giggled, "i'm grease, please state your prime directives for me."

there was a beeping sound for a bit and Shell answered, "protect equestria, protect celestia, fillies take priority over grown ponies but not the princess."

Grease smiled, "exactly, now come with me, i have to introduce you to the princess."

**on the outskirts of equestria**

a comet fell from the sky, after a while, a pink pony galoped over, it was pinkie pie, "what is this?"

the copet popped open, it revealed itself to be a pod, not a rock from space, inside were an assortment of eggs, "ooh, those are big eggs, are they dragon eggs?"

suddenly the top of one popped open and a facehugger lept from the egg and encased her face.

**the castle**

"mares and stallions of all ages, i present to you the latest innovation in pony technology, the magically powered automaton pony, Shell!"

shell walked into the main hall, studying everyone, he looked up and saw princess celestia, he bowed, "i am here to serve the princess and protect the kingdom of equestria."

Princes Celestia walked over to shell and tapped him with her horn, "I cannot wait to see what wonders will take place."

suddenly pinkiepie stumbled into the throne room, "HELP ME!"

her usually perky and happy visage was strained with fear, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

shell walked up to her and used his X-ray vision feature, she had something inside her, "EVERYPONY BACK!" he yelled, "there's something inside her!"

suddenly a scalpel sprang from shell's back, "this is going to sting a b-" suddenly, a blade breached the poor pink pony's stomach and she screamed in pain as a black, shiny, armor carapaced pony squeezed from her belly, Pinkypie fell on to her side as the Xenopony stood up to it's full height, for its size it was very threatening, it shreaked before slithering towards the door, fast as lightning however, shell blocked the door, the chestbuster Xenopony then slithered quickly up a pillar and into the rafters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

shell drew his shotgun, he maneuvered around the pillar, shooting at the s blood soaked creature which was slithering up the pillar, but each time he shot at it, it slithered out of harms way, shell growlEd and kept firing till the creature had disappeard into the rafters.

he reloaded and started for the door leading to the stairs when a guard stopped him, "hey buddy, stop right there."

celestia stomped her hoof, "rush, let him pass."

shell nodded, "yes, attend to ms Pie, she is in need of medical attention."

the biggest one, rush, held back a look of anger and let shell pass.

Shell ran up the stairs, following the thing's slime trail, he followed it till it disappeared through a small hole in the wall.

**an hour later, back in the throne room**

grease watched as shell walked down the stairs, "did you get it?"

shell shook his head, "no, the castle is locked down, correct?"

celestia nodded from her throne, "all holes and exits have been covered, per my orders."

shell nodded, "good, then this should not take long, Grease, I need some things."

grease nodded, "what do you need?"

**ten minutes later, in the lab**

****"are you sure shell? It's not really guard clothing."

shell was clothed in a leather jacket, leather boots and leather pants, he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and smiled, "it feels natural."

he walked from the lab and back up the stairs, "time to fish this thing out."

he walked up to the hole and drew back a hoof, he punched he small hole into a bigger one, he kept punching till he could fit, then walked in to see a slimy mass on the floor, he picked it up and saw that it was a shed skin, "uh boy."

Grease called him on his Ethernet connection, "shell, what did you find?"

"a shedded skin, it looks like we have a gigantic bug."

grease cringed, "ew"

suddenly there was a loud scream from somewhere in the west wing and shell jumped down the steps and galloped towards the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Applebloom was screaming, something black and slimy was hanging from the rafters via a long barbed tail, it hissed at her as it slowly walked towards her, it's pony-esque features offset by it's shiny, slime covered carapaced skin and it's lack of eyes or nose, it opened it's drooling maw and a second set of jaws was revealed.

suddenly there was the sound of a shotgun being cocked, "asta la vista, pony." but before shell could fire, the Xenopony tackled him, the two wrestled for a long time before the Xenopony threw him down the stairs and ran after him, Applebloom was in tears, "wha...wha...wha?"

Shell was kicking and biting Xenopony, but every time he drew blood, his teeth began to dissolve, as they were beginning to reach the bottom of the staircase, the Xenopony let fly a pair of extra jaws that pierced the skin but not the metal, Shell growled and kicked Xenopony again, "what the hell are you?"

they rolled into the main hall where the entire royal army was waiting, but he signaled for them to stay back.

a sword attatched to a mechanical arm appeared from his back and he lunged at the Xenopony, who, unfortunately for shell, was prepaired this time, using it's mouth and it's brute strength, it tore the mechanical limb from the cyborg's back, then tore shell's right front leg off, it then impaled the cyborg on it's tail and began climbing the wall.

"stop that thing!" shouted the captain of the guard, in response, all the pegasuses flew up after it, dive bombing it until it lost it's grip, with that, it fell three stories and made a hole in the floor to the dungeon.

_main power supply damaged, activating auxilliary magic battery._

shell woke up and began to get up, but then the xenopony attacked him again, he kicked the pony off and got to his hooves, leaning back a little to compensate for the loss of a limb.

"this ends here." he groaned as his servos whirred with difficulty, the belt in his back rotated and found his rocket launcher, he drew it and shot at the Xenopony, it attempted to dodge but the splash effect destroyed the lower portion of it's body, it fell, melting a hole in the floor, it crawled towards shell, but died just short of him.

the guards and ponies alike ran down to the dungeon to see what had happened, Shell smiled with what was left of his face, "the deed is done, repairs please, Grease?"

Grease smiled and beckoned, suddenly however, there came a multitude of hissing and screeching, Shell turned back around to see at least a hundred Xenoponies crawling along the walls, ceiling. even walking on the floor, all of them walking towards them, jaws ready to strike.

"10101, FUCK!"


End file.
